HELP
by Mrs. What
Summary: Dans un monde où la Russie est ravagée par les guerres civiles, Harry Potter, jeune réfugié traqué, et quelques compagnons se retrouvent après un long et périlleux voyage devant l'institut Poudlard...Où ils demanderont l'asile. UA Slash HP/DM, RW/BZ etc.
1. Prologue: Là où tout a commencé

**Auteur:** Mrs. What

**Rating:** M (probablement plus tard)

**Disclaimer **: Tout à la fameuse J.K Rowling, je ne fais que jouer, niark niark !

**Résumé: **Dans un monde où la Russie est ravagée par les guerres civiles, Harry Potter, jeune réfugié traqué, et quelques compagnons se retrouvent après un long et périlleux voyage devant l'institut Poudlard...Où ils demanderont l'asile. UA Slash HP/DM, RW/BZ etc.

**Commentaire:** Nous y voilà, ma première fic est devant vous et pour être franche, j'ai longuement hésité, avant de la poster, mais je pense que cette plongée en coulisse va m'être très bénéfique, sur-ce, j'abrège, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous attend en bas de page pour votre jugement.^^

**Prologue:** « Là où tout a commencé. »

Au-delà des plaines vertes de notre chère Angleterre, masqué par une forêt dense, entouré par un grand lac et par une pelouse impeccable constituant un parc d'exception se cache, coupé du monde extérieur, un château. Grand, majestueux, il aurait pu appartenir à un marquis où a un quelconque prince, mais c'était sans compter la générosité de son précédent possesseur qui décida, surement pour se repentir de ses crimes, de l'offrir aux orphelins.

Sans doute ce château eu cette utilité pendant un certain nombre d'années avant de devenir, de façon bien mystérieuse, une école. Peu de personnes savent comment y entrer et encore moins nombreuses sont celles qui savent en sortir. Dans cette fameuse école cinq cents adolescents venus du monde entier, se retrouve là-bas. Dans quel but ? Etudier, évidement. Insouciants et inconscients.

Ce lieu se nomme Poudlard. Et c'est ici que se déroulera mon histoire.

XOXOXOXOXO

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, au milieu de la toundra, dans le pays le plus grand du monde, un autre château...non, une forteresse se dresse, fière, hautaine, surplombant les terres arides et froides de la steppe.

Elle est laide, ses mur d'un gris froid aux pierres usées par le temps, sont hauts comme trois hommes, ses nombreuses tours pointent vers le ciel comme pour demander grâce. Mais cette bâtisse est toute en contraste, si l'extérieur semble inhospitalier, les rires, les cris et, les lueurs jetées par les feux sur les fenêtres démontrent la vie, la joie et la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Ce lieu n'est pas une prison...c'est un refuge.

Bienvenue à Durmstrang, bienvenue chez moi.

* * *

><p>Court n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'un début, je vous promet que les prochains chapitres seront BEAUCOUP plus long, mais un mot de vous, et je les raccourcis^^ Bon, et bien je vous attends au coin des reviews pour savoir si je m'arrête là ou si je continue (ce qui, je dois dire est bien parti^^)<p>

Merci d'avoir lu !

Mrs. What


	2. Chapitre 1: Bienvenue chez Moi

**Auteur:** Miss What

**Rating:** M (probablement plus tard)

**Disclaimer **: Tout à la fameuse J.K Rowling, je ne fais que jouer, niark niark !

**Résumé:** Dans un monde où la Russie est ravagée par les guerres civiles, Harry Potter, jeune réfugié traqué, et quelques compagnons se retrouvent après un long et périlleux voyage devant l'institut Poudlard...Où ils demanderont l'asile. UA Slash HP/DM, RW/BZ etc.

**Commentaire**: Premier chapitre te voilà ! Comme promis un chapitre plus long, et plus complet^^ Là mon histoire commence à se profiler^^ j'ai beaucoup apprécié le nombre de personne ayant jeté un petit coup d'œil à mon texte d'intro, ça fait tout drôle de se savoir lue par autre chose qu'une amie...Bref, j'abrège encore et toujours, appréciez et jury, à vos reviews !

**Chapitre 1 : **Bienvenue chez moi

Dans un couloir, des bruits de pas précipités résonnent au milieu d'un silence inquiétant. L'endroit est mal éclairé et ses murs blancs font penser à des murs d'hôpital, désinfectés et impersonnels. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte, située au bout du long corridor. Les quelques néons encore en état de marche grésillent doucement, certains ne s'allument pas du tout, exactement comme dans un cauchemar. A l'opposé de la porte, le couloir dévie sur la gauche, menant vers on ne sait où.

Un jeune garçon vient d'apparaitre à l'angle, il est l'acteur de cette course affolée. Il porte une fine blouse, trop grande pour lui et les manches, courtes pour un adulte, mi-longues pour lui laissent apparaître des avants bras pâles et graciles, come si la peau n'avait jamais vu le soleil...le vêtement s'arrête juste au dessus des genoux, montrant des jambes fines et blanches.

A son cou, l'éclat blanc d'un médaillon attire le regard acéré. Il n'a pas plus de sept ans mais ses yeux démontrent qu'il en a trop vu. On sent à son souffle précipité qu'il court depuis longtemps, son air hagard indique sa peur, son affolement. Il effectue un virage glissant et se retrouve face à la fameuse porte. Son visage s'éclaire et regard à la couleur d'une émeraude brulante pétille, enfin ! Il allait pouvoir sortir de cet enfer ! Mais son soulagement n'est que de courte durée car déjà on peut sentir une vibration dans le sol d'autres personnes courent et des voix d'hommes s'élèvent, hurlant de rattraper l'enfant, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se sauve.

Harry, car c'est bien ce nom qui est écrit sur le tissu blanc, ne jette pas un regard en arrière, il s'élance, courant à toute allure vers la porte close. Son aspect chétif lui donne l'avantage de la vitesse, il n'a qu'un seul objectif : atteindre la sortie avant que _eux_ ne l'atteigne.

Tous semble s'accélérer, les pas se font plus pressants, les respirations plus haletantes. Harry parvient à atteindre la porte et pousse la poignée de toutes ses maigres forces.

-Merde !

La porte est bloquée. Il a beau secouer dans tous les sens et taper, rien à faire. Le garçon se retourne précipitamment, il n'a plus le temps de faire demi tour, il le sait. Il n'a plus le choix! Cette fois-ci, pas d'échappatoire... Harry attend quelques secondes, le temps d'apercevoir les silhouettes de ses poursuivants puis lève une main, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de ce que lui-même s'apprêtait à faire, il l'abaisse et...

BIP-BIP, BIP-BIP, BIP-BIP, BIP-B-

Quelqu'un vient de stopper cette maudite sonnerie, il faudra que je le remercie. Le réveil éteint, j'attends que le brouillard qui a élu domicile dans ma tête s'estompe.

Il est sept heures.

Des sons parviennent à mes oreilles, soutenus par un bourdonnement incessant qui vient du fond de mon crâne. La première chose que je ressens est la brûlure cuisante sur ma clavicule gauche. Putain de médaillon à la con ! La douleur est diffuse, partant du cœur du pendentif et je la sens déjà se répandre dans mes membres endoloris. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais ce qui m'attend.

Un coup sec au niveau de mon bras me sort de ma torpeur et me fait grincer des dents le combat d'hier était de niveau deux et le contrecoup se fait douloureusement ressentir. Une voix que je connais bien me perce les tympans.

-Harry ! Lève-toi !

Je grogne pour la forme, je sais très bien ce qui se passe quand on traine au lit pour l'avoir expérimenté à maintes reprises et la simple pensée du jeûne me fait réagir. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mon bras droit retire la couverture de mon corps, le souffle d'air matinal me donne la chair de poule. Il faudra m'expliquer un jour cette manie qu'on les maniaques d'ouvrir les fenêtres en se levant ! C'est un truc de détraqué !

Simplement vêtu d'un boxer, je m'extirpe de mes draps et me dirige d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain commune, laissant le droit auxdits maniaques de faire mon lit. Je me déshabille rapidement et me glisse avec un soupir d'aise sous l'eau chaude. Mon épaule me fait mal, surement une tendinite, faut que j'aille voir l'infirmière, Pomfresh. Je ne suis sans doute pas le cas le plus à plaindre mais je ne veux pas avoir d'handicap pour mes prochains combats... Sans regarder mon corps, je devine un nombre raisonnable de bleus...Pomfresh va en faire une syncope. Je ricane doucement. Ca va être impayable ! J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Je pense que vous en savez assez pour me prendre pour un fou hein ?

Vous êtes si proche de la réalité.

Moi aussi, au début, j'ai cru devenir fou...mais avec le temps, on est soulagé de se trouver quelque part où, on ne vous regardera pas avec dégout, où l'on ne vous traitera jamais « d'anormal ». Ici, c'est ma maison, Durmstrang.

Vous ne me connaissez pas, je vais faire les présentations.

Mon nom est Harry Potter, dernier du nom, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. J'ai 15 hivers passés et je suis le plus jeune de mon niveau. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de mes parents, ma mère était danseuse, célèbre selon le concierge qui a vécu pendant dix ans à Moscou avant de venir ici, mon père, lui, était écrivain.

Je ne sais rien de lui par contre mais, les différences de classes étaient un vrai obstacle à l'époque alors je pense leur histoire n'a pas dû être évidente. Ca me rend fier, je sais que je suis le fruit d'un amour authentique et quand je vais mal, ca me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne suis pas un sentimental, mais il y a des choses comme sa que l'on aime croire, même si c'est pas vrai, on est tous hypocrite, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Mes parents son un vrai mystère Je ne sais pas comment ils sont morts, mais je voudrai vraiment le savoir, alors, si un jour l'occasion se présente, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Je ne peux que m'imaginer à quoi ils ressemblaient avec mon héritage physique...

Je suis assez petit, plutôt maigre, malingre quoi. Je pense que je tiens beaucoup plus de ma mère...Ca m'énerve et en même temps sa m'avantage donc, je m'y fais. J'ai beau me dire que je vais grandir, je ne me fat pas d'illusion je ne serai jamais baraqué comme Cédric Diggory, le beau gosse de trois ans mon ainé.

Ici, à Durmstrang, il n'y a pas de filles...parce que aucune d'entre elles n'est acceptée, la guerre ne les concerne pas, elles sont déjà parties depuis longtemps...Elles ont de la chance je trouve ...pas de marque à porter pour toujours...

Dans cette école grouillante d'adolescent pleins d'hormones, on a sut se débrouiller comme on pouvait, alors une attirance s'est formée, certains ont commencé à observer de plus près la croupe des plus efféminés d'entre nous, qui n'ont rien eut à redire apparemment...résultat, une bonne partie de mes amis est gay...

Oh, pas que ça les gênes, ils en profitent à fond je dirai même... ! Combien de fois ai-je dû dormir dans la salle commune de notre dortoir à cause de leurs ébats plus que bruyants. Même Colin Crivey, un garçon plutôt candide mais très mignon y est passé, et je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse atteindre de tels octaves... Ron est vraiment un maître en la matière...

Au cas où vous vous poseriez encore la question, non je ne suis pas spécialement attiré par les filles, ni par les garçons d'ailleurs bien qu'il n'y ai qu'eux dans l'école... Pour être franc, ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas. Bien sur, j'ai mon lot de petits coup d'œil quémandeur, mais rien de bien méchant.

Moi je n'ai jamais ressentis le désir charnel...je n'ai jamais été en manque de _ça_.

Pour parler de ma vie ici...disons que certaines circonstances m'ont poussé ici, à Durmstrang, j'ai rencontré son directeur, Igor Karkaroff d'une façon plutôt étrange. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour le trouver, mais je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Ce gars la m'a sauvé la vie...

Une fois ma peau rougie par le liquide brûlant, je coupe l'arrivée d'eau et sort de la cabine, m'approche d'un des six lavabos et regarde dans la glace accrochée au dessus. Je suis pâle, pour changer. Ce putain de cauchemar va finir par me faire mourir d'épuisement ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de revoir ma sortie du centre, quand est-ce que j'aurai une nuit entière sans rêves glauques ?

Je me passe de l'eau glacée sur le visage, c'est comme ca qu'on faisait chez moi pour effacer un mauvais souvenir. J'examine un peu plus attentivement mon visage. Ont m'a toujours dit que mes yeux verts ressemblaient à des émeraudes. Moi je n'en ai rien à faire. Depuis deux ans, je n'ai plus ces horribles lunettes qui me gênaient, suite à une opération des yeux, j'ai dix sur dix de vision, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mes cheveux noirs encadrent mon visage pâle, rendant mes yeux encore plus voyants.

Je viens du nord, enfin, je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve mais j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est de là que me vient ma peau blanche. Et puis, je connais quelques phrases de russe que je sais venir de mon enfance, je n'en ai aucun souvenir depuis mon arrivée au centre alors...Je me redresse lentement en poussant un soupir de lassitude, je ne saurai probablement jamais d'où je viens...je sais déjà où je suis et j'aime ça !

Savoir que j'ai des amis que je considère comme ma famille auprès de moi me rassure et me soulage, ce sont tous un peu mes grands frères, ils sont protecteurs, même un peu trop...

Aujourd'hui on est vendredi et mon premier cours est celui de « pratique des combats améliorée » en gros on y apprend le maniement des armes de poing. Pour plaisanter, on appelle cette discipline la « Défense Contre les Forces du Mal » soit DCFM.

Je suis plutôt bon dans cette matière car je suis plus rapide et petit que mes camarades mais c'est bien le seul domaine où j'ai un quelconque avantage, pour le reste je suis plus que mauvais...C'est pas comme si j'avais la force de ce débile de Krum...

Je m'arrache à la contemplation de mon reflet pour rejoindre la chambre.

Elle est assez simple mais elle regorge de tellement de souvenirs...Petite, Cinq lits sont placés contre les murs avec pour chacun, une armoire en bois sombre assortit aux baldaquins. Les rideaux de velours vert foncé encadrent les matelas aux draps moelleux. Une grande fenêtre circulaire éclaire la pièce le jour tandis que la nuit, les flambeaux prennent le relais. De lourdes tentures tapissent les murs et le sol aux pierres froides afin de conserver la chaleur des lieux.

C'est un des rares lieux où je n'ai pas de sursaut au moindre bruit ou mouvement brusque.

Non, je ne suis pas une mauviette, je n'ai juste pas eu une bonne étoile très active, ma vie n'a pour l'instant pas montré son meilleur côté, mais depuis que je suis ici, je me sens plus serein, plus calme...pas heureux, non, ça ce n'est pas pour moi. Mais disons que je garde un meilleur souvenir de cet endroit que de mon habitat d'origine. Et cette sensation ne fait qu'accroître depuis que je suis arrivé ici, il y a de cela sept ans.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier..

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre ! J'espère pouvoir bénéficier de vos impression dans le coin review !


End file.
